Mr Shu returns
by Trunksdbz
Summary: A little, fun One-shot of DBZ. Mr. Shu was introduced as an abusive tutor, but I'm adding my own little twist to the story.


**A/N: so, Mr. Shoe came to DBZ in a filler episode. He might not be Canon, but, he was a really interesting character when coming across him for the first time. Now, I'm making a fun one-shot where Mr. Shoe returns, this time, with Goku around.**

**Mr. Shoe returns**

"Listen Goku, Gohan needs to study! That's finals! Now hire a tutor now!" Chichi yelled. "I'm going on vacation." Chichi said, and walked off with suitcases behind her.

"Okay, that's all I have to do. I'll just hire the first one I see and then Chichi won't help at me again." Goku told himself once Chichi had left.

Goku went over to the computer and hired the first tutor he saw without looking at the name or anything else about them.

One hour later, someone knocked on the door. Bulma was with Gohan because Goku was out sparing with Vegeta. Bulma opened the door and in came the tutor.

"And what is your name, mister? Are you Gohan's tutor?" Bulma asked. "Because if you are, you can just stay here and do your job." Bulma said.

"My name is Mr. Shoe, and yes I am the tutor. I will take great care of Gohan." He said, walking in.

"All right, just make sure to keep an eye on him. He has a tendency to escape through the window." Bulma said, walking out the door. "You take care." Bulma said, before driving off towards capsule corp.

Mr. Shoe turned around and closed the door. "Now that the kid's mother is gone and I'm the only one in the house, I can finally teach that Gohan what Mr. Shoe is really made of." Mr. Shoe said to himself.

He then walked over to the direction he remembered to Gohan's room. He opened the door and walked in. Gohan was at his desk, his nose in a book.

"Hello again." Mr. Shoe said, making Gohan turn around.

"You! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, his face kit up with anger to see him.

"I am just doing my job that blue-haired woman that just left hired me, so why don't you get to work." Mr. Shoe said.

Gohan obediently turned around and sat at his desk. A few minutes later, the door to the house opened. Goku was home.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, standing up. He knew that Goku would soon come into his room. But, right once Gohan got up from his chair, Mr. Shoe whipped him on the back and Gohan sat back down.

"You sit back down, you little brat!" Mr. Shoe yelled, whipping Gohan many more times.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled from his chair. But when Goku didn't come, Gohan got out of his seat again, receiving more and more whips to the back.

"Gohan, is everything alright in here?" A voice asked from the entrance. Suddenly, Mr. Shoe stopped hitting Gohan and wrapped up his whip.

"Dad!" Gohan said, looking in the voices direction. It was Goku, peeking in on his son.

Mr. Shoe cleared his throat. "My name is Mr. Shoe. Your son wasn't doing what he was told to do, so I was giving him some discipline." Mr. Shoe said.

"What kind?" Goku asked.

Mr. Shoe unwrapped his whip. "Let me show you" he said.

Then, he whipped Gohan in the back. What he didn't expect was for Gohan's hair to spike up and turn to a golden color.

"What the? What are you?" Mr. Shoe asked in suprise, stopping. Gohan turned around. His pupils were a green color and his face was lit in anger.

"Gohan! What did I tell you about keeping your power secret? You can't just go super saiyan all the sudden. You know that freaks earthlings out." Goku said, causing Gohan to go back to his black hair.

"I'm a saiyan. Hit me again, and you'll get it from him." Gohan threatened.

But, Mr. Shoe didn't listen, instead, he began whipping Gohan non-stop. But, after at least five, something stopped the whip and it wasn't Gohan. It was Goku and he was a super saiyan. He crushed Mr. Shoe's whip and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You leave my son alone." Goku said, throwing Mr. Shoe through a wall. "You will stay away from my family. We might not be from this planet, but, at least we have Vegeta." Goku said, before Vegeta landed next to him. He was a super saiyan as well because he hadn't switched back from when he was training.

"Aliens... I'm calling the police." Mr. Shoe said, trying to get up, but before he could, Gohan blasted him out of nowhere in the arm, cutting it off.

Mr. Shoe went limp. He was still breathing, but had lost an arm from Gohan. "Now you know what a saiyan can do." Gohan said, turning around and flying away from the property.

**A/N: so, that was a quick one! But also, it's a one-shot, so it will be a bit shorter than the other fanfics I've written. I hope you enjoyed, make sure to reveiw and give me your personal opinion on the story. Thank you!**


End file.
